El lado oscuro
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Mikasa siempre había protegido a Eren, por eso, sólo que le nombren al enano se le ponen los pelos de punta, lo odia... lo odia y lo sigue odiando. Pero cuando Eren le hace "cositas malas" a ese mismo enano... ya no lo odiaba tanto... ¿qué demonios significaba eso? el lado oscuro, simplemente el lado oscuro. ErenxRivaille.


Ya saben, aquí traigo una historia más, Mikasa suele ser mal vista en el rincón yaoi de esta pareja, pero no es mala, sólo muy protectora, así que hice este fic inspirado en unas cuantas tiras. Espero que les guste :3

**Dedicado:** A Soly otra vez (?)**  
****Pareja:** ErenxRivaille.  
**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencia:** Lime, insinuaciones sexuales y Mikasa entrando en el lado oscuro.

Ese enano, ese pariente de aquella chica llamada "pulgarcita" en los cuentos antiguos, ese amargado que si no se para arriba de una caja no puede besar a casi ninguna mujer de las tropas de reconocimientos.

Ese... maldito y desgraciado sujeto que golpeó a Eren, de seguro porque se sintió poderoso al ver al menor amarrado y por primera vez en su vida podría parecer cool y alto -ya que Eren estaba sentado- frente a una multitud.

Es más, Mikasa apostaría que Rivaille odiaba a los titanes por razones más personales, ya que es enano entre humanos, entonces, los titanes deben dejar el autoestima de altura de Corporal por los suelos.

Mikasa se mordió los labios con rabia, habían terminado una misión. Suspiró tratando de calmarse, sólo le molestó seguir órdenes de ese sujeto que sí no habla se pierde entre el pasto y la maleza. Que todos le decían "pero dímelo a la cara" y Rivaille tenía que pararse de puntas y decirlo.

Pero aquella chica no se esperaba lo que vendría a continuación, jamás... jamás en toda su vida, la mandaron a buscar unos libros instructivos para un plan que consistía en la defensa equitativa de una de las murallas, sólo un plan de apoyo por si el principal llegaba a fracasar, la chica asintió educada y se encaminó para allá, fue silenciosa, siempre lo era, pasó por la habitación y escuchó unos sonidos en el cuarto siguiente de la habitación, no tuvo expresión alguna, le daban igual los ruiditos raros, en época de desesperación y guerra el libido sube... pero la voz se le hizo familiar, catastróficamente familiar.

–Por favor... capitán... déjeme tocarlo un poco más.–los ojos de Mikasa casi se salieron de sus cuencas.

–Mngh... qu-que no, mocoso...¿realmente tienes ganas de que te patee el rostro?–

Los ojos de la chica se desorbitaron, se hubiera puesto en posición de araña y con la cabeza dislocada a caminar y dar miedo tras esos ruidos gritando como una demente, pero sólo puso los ojos casi en blanco y caminó con una aura maligna hasta llegar a la puerta que estaba entreabierta. Se veía el estante de libros de maniobras en aquella sala, y al costado... la escena del Apocalipsis... Eren, su casto y lindo e inocente y gentil Eren estaba con su mano debajo de la camisa de ese enano... manoseándole el...

EL.

EEEEEEL.

–Es tan pequeño tu pezón, Rivaille...–sonrió el menor.–Todo en ti es adorablemente pequeño...–

A Mikasa el joven titán le había robado las palabras de la boca. Pezón, maravillosa palabra esa.

–Otr-otro comentario de eso y te quedas con las ganas... m-mocoso...–la voz del enano era tensa, acalorada y endemoniadamente caliente. Decía algo, pero deseaba otra cosa diferente, se veía en sus ojos brillantes en lujuria.

El menor se refregaba en el cuerpo del mayor y separaba las piernas del contrario con su rodilla, moviéndola suavemente, sacando suspiros cortos y suaves de los labios del capitán que estaba sutilmente rojo, con la mirada desviada y afilada, la boca entreabierta y suspiros tensos aflorando de su boca, no era para nada ruidoso mientras le tocaban de esa manera tan mórbida, pero por lo que pudo ver la muchacha, el menor quería escucharlo un poco más sin la oportunidad de llegar a que aquella intimidad con ese enano se desvaneciera.

Y fue cuando a Mikasa detrás del trauma le vino la gran revelación del día...

Se llevó una de las manos a la cara... estaba roja, su pecho latía con mayor velocidad, vio su mano... apoyada en el marco de la puerta, vio su posición, mirando descaradamente a su Eren frotarse y haciendo gemir a ese duende gruñón.

Se descubrió... gustándole eso. Se descubrió horrorizada ante el hecho... ¿cómo mierda le gusta ver eso? ¿cómo le gusta ver como Eren pone esa seductora mirada... y muerde con alarde el cuello pequeño que está entre sus dientes... roza la lengua con fuerza y Rivaille gruñe dejándose llevar suavemente por la húmeda extremidad que iba hasta su boca y la mano que bajaba hasta sus bóxer...

Era una delicia... Mikasa se puso un poco más roja y su mente fantaseó cuando el contrario a Eren emitía un reclamo.

Mikasa miró con una sonrisa encantada como Eren deslizaba una de sus manos en los pantalones del mayor, la muchacha quiso gritar, pero se contuvo.

–M-masturbarme no... mal-maldita sea...–las piernas del mayor temblaron unos segundos y se querían cerrar ante la entrometidas manos, incluso hizo un ademan de empujar al menor por uno de los hombros, pero los dedos de Eren enredándose en su falo semi-duro que empezaba a derramar esperma podían más que su sentido de lo "correcto" en la oficina de investigación.

Mikasa miraba más de cerca, quería ver mejor...

Y luego, inmediatamente después... los ojos volvieron a quedar en blanco y quiso golpearse contra la pared... ¿por qué no entraba allí y detenía eso con instintos asesinos hacia ese duende?

¿Por qué estaba allí mirando como una pervertida?

Salió del cuarto controlándose lo más posible aún roja y se tiró melodramáticamente al suelo recargando uno de sus brazos en la pared como sí hubiera descubierto a su esposo con otro hombre... y luego, les excitara verlos...

¿A quién mierda le pasa eso? ¿es que acaso abandonó el camino del cuidado de su querido Eren?

La chica sufrió un colapso mental aquel día, roja en el pasillo y delirando cosas como "dale duro contra el piso, Eren".

Pero claro, ni ella se enteró de lo que había dicho.

Al día siguiente sus ojos se abrieron con suavidad reconociendo los ojos azules verdosos de su única familia, Eren se alivió de sobremanera al ver a la chica bien.

–Gracias a dios Mikasa...–sonrió. La chica tenía los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, luego, su mirada se afiló.–Pensé que te había pasado algo y...–

–Eren...–interrumpió con extraña seriedad.

–¿Mikasa? ¿te encuentras bien?–

–Te enseñaré las artes prohibidas Eren... lo he leído...–

–¿Leer que?–Eren dudaba si Mikasa estaba actualmente en sus cinco sentidos, quizás sí se había dado un fuerte golpe.

–Libros homosexuales...–

Los ojos de Eren de abrieron, horrorizado. Puso la cara del grito como sí hubiera visto a Rivaille en traje de sirvienta esperándole en una cama con un látigo.

–¿Enseñarme a... qué?-tartamudeó un poco.

Por alguna razón, no quería escuchar la perturbadora respuesta de la chica, esta le sonrió con ternura como sí fuera lo más normal del mundo.

–A violar a ese enano, Eren...–sonrió la muchacha como sí estuviera en un prado de flores blancas. –Lo vas a violar Eren... lo vas a hacer.– no sonó a sugerencia, sonó a orden.

La cara de Mikasa era maquiavélica, había caído en una cierta locura. A la locura que implica gozar con el emparejamiento de su peor enemigo con su más preciada persona.

Y... luego de ese día, cuenta la leyenda que Mikasa fue la primera chica "zafada mentalmente en ámbitos homosexuales" más conocida como fujoshi... de la que la humanidad tuviera registros.

**N.A:** Y eso, el EreRi es muy fuerte para poder resistirse a él, hasta Mikasa cayó (?) y hasta ayudará a la pareja desde las sombras con fines malvados (?) Espero que les gustara, Soly me dijo que debería hacer un capi extra de las cosas que le enseña Mikasa y cómo las aplica Eren al pequeñín, pero eso ya dependería de lo que ustedes piensen, en fin, iré a dormir :3, mañana Martes subo capítulo de mi "Mi indeseada mascota"


End file.
